The present invention relates to a button anchor apparatus and method and especially to a button anchor adapted to rapidly attach a loose button back onto a garment.
The common way of attaching a loose button involves the use of a threaded needle having a thread of the same general color of the garment and to sew the button through a series of stitches made through the holes in the button. This, however, is time consuming and impractical when away from home, such as when traveling, so that it has become common to merely keep the button with the possibility of losing it before one returns home. A lost or missing button gives an untidy appearance to the wearer of garments.
The present invention provides for simple anchors or fasteners which still utilize threads, but which can be carried with an individual, such as when traveling, to rapidly attach a button. The button anchor in accordance with the present invention includes use in the fitting room to reposition buttons on garments until they conform to the customer's contour or to his satisfaction before a purchase is finalized. An anchor on the underside of a garment serves the same purpose as the backing buttons on suits and jackets. It protects any garment material from damage due to strain on the button; and buttons which are harmed by cleaning fluid can be removed and reattached to garments.
Prior art button fasteners can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,656 for a Combined Button and Fasterner; and in U.S. Pat. No. 653,655 for a Button or Stud; both of which patents operate more in a nature of removable buttons attached to tuxedos, or the like. A series of prior art U.S. patents use metal staples or pins for automatic or manual attachment of buttons to garments and these may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,988,233 for a Button Fastener; 2,058,020 for a Self Fastening Button; 2,624,085 for a Staple for Attaching Buttons; 2,597,051 for a Temporary Button Fastener; 947,557 for a Button Fastening Means; 2,935,434 for a Method of Securing a Button to a Fabric by Means of a Thermal Plastic Pin; and 2,104,885 for a Button Fastener; 1,124,540 for Fastening Device; and 1,706,576 for a Button Securing Device.
In contrast to these prior art devices, the present invention is readily adapted for an individual user to attach a button in a few seconds wherever the button becomes loose and has an elastic thread which allows the repaired button to look more like the existing buttons on the clothes. Advantageously, the button can be quickly removed without damaging the clothes.